Battle of the Titans
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Witness the fight between Lockdown and Grimlock on the planet Cybertron...


_**First things First:  
**_ _ **I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS - AGE OF EXTINCTION!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO! !**_

I was watching the fourth movie today and I asked myself  
how Lockdown manageded to catch Grimlock. And this is what came out^^.

Maaaaaan I love Lockdown. :D

Feedback is much appreciated by me.

And I am very sorry for grammer and/or spelling Mistakes.  
My first language isn't english and I translated this Story from german into english.

* * *

 **Battle of the Titans**

The mighty roar of the beast echoed loudly across the battlefield of Cybertron that night.

As an icy gust of wind it washed over the dead Cybertronians that covered the ground of the valley.

Plaintive and yet full of wrath.

Wrath towards the Cybertronian, who had caused this massacre…

The ground beneath his feet shook, as the beast began to move and ran towards him. Mercilessly the powerful claws of his feet dug into the ground, rolled carelessly over the dead bodies that lay everywhere around him. Again the mighty Transformer let his powerful voice be heard, which was filled with so much anger that it would have brought even the strongest warrior to shudder.

But Lockdown didn't even flinch.

He stood there, motionless, held the spear in one hand and clenched his fist with the other.

His bright green optics focused on the beast and he felt how his Spark was pounding hard inside his chest.

Not with fear.

No.

He was not afraid of this enormous beast.

On the contrary:

He wanted to add this beast to his collection, because he was not a warrior.

No, he was a trophy collector.

One who wasn't interested in the endless seeming war between Autobots and Decepticons.

He didn't care for war.

He had his mighty battleship, his followers, his trophies and more he didn't need in his life.

He would travel from planet to planet and enhance its collection.

And tonight he would expand his collection…

Grimlock!

A beast from ancient times, yet a Transformer as he was.

A very special piece in his collection...

The mighty Transformer, which had the appearance of an enormous carnivorous dinosaur, continued to ran towards him. Nothing would be able to control his anger, nothing would bring him to a halt. He was controlled completely by his endless seeming anger.

Anger that was only directed against Lockdown, because the bounty hunter already had the other Dinobots in his power…

Only Grimlock was left.

When the Tyrannosaurus had half the way behind him, Lockdown also began to move.

In the middle of the valley, the two Transformers clashed with tremendous force.

Metal shrieked as their bodies collided, but neither of them was bothered by that.

Grimlocks powerful jaws tried to bite him, but Lockdown was faster and more nimble as the much larger Transformer and was able to escape his powerful jaws or his fiery breath all the time. The teeth snapped behind him, missed him by a hair, and Lockdown turned around and simultaneously he tried to hit him with his spear. The razor-sharp tip cut through one of the powerful legs, let the beast howl in pain and anger.

But the counter-attack was not long in coming and it was Lockdown who went to the ground, as Grimlock hit him with his tail. Only a little later, huge teeth dug into his leg, making _him_ howl in pain, as the T-Rex bit down and lifted him up, only to hurl him against one of the rocks afterwards.

The shock of the impact was so strong that warnings flashed before Lockdown's optics for a moment, but he caught himself quickly, got up on his legs and slammed his fists against Grimlocks head as the beast stood in front of him, bent his head down and wanted to wipe his life out with a powerful bite. But so far it didn't come, because the fist of the bounty hunter hit him on the side of the head. Metal splintered, the beast roared and hit the ground a few meters away.

Immediately the black Transformer was at his side and before Grimlock could bite again, his mouth was tied with a strong steel cable. Instead, he tried to kick with his feet and beat his tail, but Lockdown could dodge each of his attacks skillfully.

Grimlock may have been a king in the world he knew, but here, on the battlefield, he was nothing.

Another trophy in Lockdown's collection...

Just like the others, he had caught!

An almost pitiful whimper came from the throat of the Dinobot, as Lockdown tied his legs and then again stepped to the side of his head. With one hand he grabbed him by the horns on the sides of his head, turned him so that he had to look him in the optics, with the other hand he held a dagger against his throat.

"Look into my eyes!"

But the Dinobot refused, kept his optics stubbornly straight ahead.

Again he whimpered, louder this time, as the blade at his throat cut some smaller lines open and Energon dripped to the ground.

"I said: Look into my eyes!" the other Transformer growled with somber voice and this time Grimlock obeyed and turned his red optics to him.

"From today onwards, you will be mine. There will be no escape for you or the others, do you understand that? You'll be my prisoner forever and I advise you to not try anything stupid. My ship is full of guards and booby traps, and should you try to flee you are going to lose your miserable life if you don't do what I command!"

The optics of the dinosaur closed with resignation and Lockdown couldn't prevent the smug smile that appeared on his face.

"I see it: We both understand each other."

Then he opened his COM link and ordered his people to send a transport ship in order to transport Grimlock.

"Direct your optics one last time on this planet, because you'll never see it again..."

And Lockdown was right.

Cybertron was no longer a habitable planet.

Marked by the war, it had changed from a battlefield to a cemetery.

A ruin, in which even powerful kings fell...

 **The End**


End file.
